To heal a broken heart
by Sakky-chan
Summary: Something terrible has happen to Tohru and it has changed her from the inside and out. Now Yuki Must find a way to bring the old Tohru back but the only question is how?DISCOUNTINUED!
1. The dream

_**Sakky-chan- Ello! This is my first furuba story so please be nice to me. Anyway I shall try to a nice writer by giving you all nice long chapters so please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer - I DO NOT FRUITS BASKET! There I said it ...sniff... are you happy**_

**_A walk with road of heart aches and sadness _**

**_Chapter 1 The dream _**

_A young Yuki is running down a street he is wearing a sweat shirt with shorts and a red hat. He continues to run when he hears a small cry. "WAIT! PLEASE WAIT! DONT LEAVE ME HERE! YUKI-KUN!" a small Tohru with light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes that are glazed with tears. Yuki stops and lets her catch up. He grabs her hand and whispers so only she can hear "Don't worry Honda-san I would never leave you." She slowly looks up at him " Do you promise Yuki-kun..?" she asked. Yuki nods his head and squeezes Tohru's hand tight as he watches her wipe a away her tears "I promise now come on..." Yuki then lets go of her hand once more and begins to run with a small Tohru close behind him._

_-------_

Yuki slowly began to open his eyes when he heard a soft knock along with a cheerful voice behind his door

" Yuki- kun breakfast is ready! And you might want to get up or we will be late for school!" When Tohru heard a moan coming from her side of the door she knew he was a wake so she happily went down stairs while Yuki slowly pulled his legs over his bed and let his feet touch the cold wood floor. He then sat there thinking about his dream he listen to the rain softly hit his window. He had had this dream for a while now and it seemed that each part if the dream some together because it first all started with Tohru calling to him but he would wake up because it was really Tohru calling him down for breakfast. He then decided to get up and get ready while he had a happy thought of how the trip to school would be quit because Kyo would not be feeling good because of the rain.

------

Tohru sang a happy tune as she prepared breakfast. She had decided on making some of Kyo's favorite since it was raining and she knew he would wanted to make his day a little brighter for him by making him a good breakfast

"Ah! If isn't my beautiful little flower making us one of her delouse meals!" Tohru turned around and greeted her novelist with her usual happy smile.

"Good morning Shigure -san... did you sleep well?" Shigure then gave his mischievous smile

" Yes, I did but you see Tohru -kun I had a good sleep but you see..." He took Tohru's hand and began to pout " In the middle of the night I had became terribly thirsty so I went to have some my delouse tea that you have all ways made so well when I had realized that Tohru had forgot that she to go to the grocery store to by some more ingredients to make my lovely tea so I had to drink that disgusting water that comes from that sink" Shigure then make little sniff as he watch Tohru's eyes go larger by surprise and a slight blush coming on to her cheeks.

" I'm so sorry Shigure -san! I didn't realize that you were out of tea! I go to the store and by you some more I promise!" Shigure smiled and patted Tohru on the head which meant "good girl" he then left the kitchen letting Tohru continue making breakfast but stop when she heard loud bang and on of Shigure's cries

" Kyo- kun! Why on earth did you hit me and damage my house in the process!" Tohru then began to cook breakfast when she heard Kyo stomping his way through the hall

" CAUSE, YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING YOU BAKA INU!" Soon the door to the kitchen slammed opened then shut as a very angry Kyo grumbling as he made his way to the refrigerator to get his morning milk. Tohru turned around holding a plate of fish with white rice as she smiled her morning greetings to Kyo.

"Good morning Kyo-kun, here I made your-"

" I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Kyo said as he slammed the refrigerator door and walking out of the room leaving

Tohru standing there with a face of surprise. 'Kyo-kun must be feeling really sick if he didn't take his morning meal..' Tohru thought as she grabbed the other dishes taking them in to the dinning room where she had found a half a sleep Yuki sitting at the table. Tohru smiled and began to laugh as she put his dish in front of him because it looked like Yuki had jumped three feet out of his seat. Tohru put her dish down along with Shigure's as she sat down. Soon the two began to eat there breakfast in quietness. Tohru looked from her plate and watched Yuki dazedly eat his food.

"Yuki-kun?" Yuki slowly lifted his head and looked at her.

"yes, Honda-san...?"

"Ummm... I was wondering if you wanted to go to the grocery store with me after school because I don't have work today and I needed to get tonight's ingredients for dinner." Yuki face sadden as he looked at Tohru and she knew what his answer would be.

" I'm sorry Honda-san but I have a student council meeting after school today.." Tohru gave him a smile and shook her head.

" It's ok Yuki-kun! I just wondering that's all!" Yuki stared at Tohru for a minute then went back to eating his food

----------------------------

It was late, Tohru was walking down the dirtied path holding on to her school bag and groceries. The reason why she was late was that since she didn't have work she decided to spend some time with Uo, and Hana-chan, but of course she told Yuki and Kyo before she left with her friends but now she wished that she had just went straight home because Shigure and the others had all ways warned her about bad men hiding in the trees just waiting for there pry.

Tohru sighed as she was able to start to see the house lights but she quickly stopped when she heard a snap from the forest. She decided it was just a animal and decided to keep walking until she heard another snap from the trees but this time... it was right beside her.

She quickly broke into a run. dropping her school bag and some of the food as she ran to the house, but she feel to the ground she looked at her foot and found that she had trip on a rock. She quickly got up and dusted her self off. she looked behind her to see if any one was there. When she didn't see any form of a person she took a deep sigh, walked back to here school bag and to a small box a strawberries. She was going to turn back a round and walk back to the house but stop once again but only because she felt some thing on her shoulder where she found a large hand, her skin slowly began to turn to white as she slowly lifted her head, and her eyes began to widen as looked at into a pair of dark blue eyes that look like they were ready to kill. Tohru then let out a horrific scream the person head began to lower to her head and the grip of the person's hand began tighten making sure that she wouldn't get away.

------------------------

Yuki sat at his desk working on some student council papers but he dropped his pen when he heard a scream. He quickly raced down stairs to see if perhaps it was Tohru who had accidentally bumped into something. when he got down stairs he found that no one was there. He then raced into the kitchen and found two notes that came from Kyo and Shigure both saying that they would be coming home late and to not worry about making food for them.

"Honda-san...? Honda-san are you home?" There was no answer.

Yuki's heart began to race in fear when he heard a second scream. He then grab a flashlight and raced out the door not even bothering to close it. Running as fast as he could he turned his flashlight on and went into the trees. He kept running until he say a terribly injured and unconsihense Tohru, lying on the ground. Yuki dropped his flashlight and slowly walked up, knelt down to Tohru placing his shacking hand on her injured cheek as tears began to fall freely from his as he looked down to see the tattered clothing that barely covered her body. After he sat there for a while he slowly picked up Tohru in a bridal hold and made sure that she wasn't close enough to effect the curse. and slowly walked back to the house.

---------------------

(Yuki's POV )

Once I had entered the house I slowly went up stairs to my room placing Tohru on to my bed I placed a blanket on her then I stood there for a moment calming my self from all the anger that was building up inside of me. Once I had cooled off I quietly left the room to go in to the hall and call Hatori. I waited patiently as I listen to the phone ring. I felt like I was about to smash the phone from my anger until I heard Hatori's nonemotinol voice on the other line

" Hello, Sohma Hatori's office Hatori speaking... how may I help you." My trout slowly began to go dry as I started to speck.

" Ha- Hatori ..."

"oh... hey Yuki...whets wrong? Is Tohru- san sick again?" I cleared my throat hoping it would help me clear my voice but it only made it worse.

"N-No, She's not sick but I need you over here and fast.. Honda -san is terribly injured and I don't know what to do." It didn't take Hatori much time to tell me he would be coming. I then hang up the phone and went back into my room and sat beside the bed brushing some of the hair away from Tohru face but I quickly pulled my hand as she whimpered in pain.

"Stop...Please stop...Yuki-kun...he-help me...Y-Yuki-kun..." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she shook her head. My eyes widen and the hair on the back of my neck began to rise as I stared at her. I felt so...so ... guilty because I wasn't able to protect her.

I then rose from the bed and left the room. I couldn't stay there any longer listening to her cry in her sleep calling for my name for help and to have my self stand there not being able to help her at all. Then the door bell rang and I quickly raced down stares to greet Hatori. I once I had open the door Hatori walked in quickly taking off his shoes. He then looked at me

" Show me where she is..." I nodded and led Hatori to my door and opened the door but I didn't dare take a step in because I still couldn't bare to look at Tohru. Seeing her cry in her sleep was all I could take. Once Hatori entered the room I then shut the door and sat by the door now only waiting and thinking of Tohru Honda.

---------------------

**_Sakky-chan I am so mean! I am going to leave you hear with a cliff hanger, that way I can see if some people enjoyed it so far and if you do I will write more but don't except to have it soon because it will probably take me a while because I got school and band practice but I will try to write more soon if I get a hole bunch of nice reviews and please notice that I underline reviews because you see I am a sanative person and I would like it if I got some nice reviews telling me on how they want me to write more but if you see that I have spelled a name wrong or to give me some ideas for the story please let me know. NOW CLICK THE SUDMIT REVEIW BUTTON AND TYPE TO YOUR HEART'S CONTEMPT! _**


	2. The deadly need to be clean

_**Sakky-chan WOOT! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really loved them any way I bet you all are wondering who was the bad mean person was? Well guess what looks side to side then whispers I know who it is Speaks loudly cause her beta reader is standing behind her with a shotgun But sadly I cant cause it would ruin the story sweats drop Naruto Kaiba nods her head and puts a way her gun Sakky-chan sighs well here is the next chapter hope you will like it!**_

_**Disclaimer ME NO OWN FRUITS BASKET! :O**_

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_The deadly need to be clean_**

Hatori sighed as he shut the door while Yuki quickly stood up and looked at straight into Hatori's eyes waiting to hear his answer. Hatori brushed back some of his hair back and looked at Yuki for a moment before he began to speak.

" She has some cut and broses but the should heal up easily in no time but she does have a sprain ankle so she wont be allowed to do much for a while and she seems to have a small lump on the back of her head but its not bleeding but Yuki... what happened? I have never seen her like this before." Yuki's skin began to turn white as he began to look at the floor while his hands began to make fists.

" Hatori..." he lifted his head and look Hatori straight in the eye. " I think she was raped Hatori...I- I wasn't able to protect her...I heard her scream but I was to late..." Both were quiet. They stood there looking at each other as they heard a door opened and they both started to race down stairs

" TOHRU-KUN YUKI-KUN I'M HO-" Shigure voice turned to a mumble for to hand were quickly placed over his mouth. Once he became quiet Hatori placed down his hand but Yuki stood there with fire blazing in his eyes as he looked deep into Shigure's

" Be quiet... Tohru is asleep and if she wakes up because of you...there will be one less damn dog in this world..." Shigure quickly nodded his head Yuki then slowly took his hand off of Shigure's face. Shigure then took a deep breath and looked at Hatori

"Ha-san what are you doing here..? Is Tohru-chan sick?" Hatori shook his head

" No, I only wish she was...Yuki you go up stairs and check on Tohru-san...I'll explain to Shigure." Yuki nodded his head and raced up stairs while Shigure led Hatori to his room.

-------------------------

(Tohru's POV)

Once I heard a door open my eyes shot open and I quickly sat up and winced as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Honda-san...are you all right?" There was Yuki I could see the guilt and fear in his eyes as he looked at me. I turned my head away from him and stared at the wall. I couldn't stand seeing the worries and fears that was held in his eyes.

"Honda-san...?" I felt his hand slowly touch my shoulder. Suddenly pictures of that man came into my mind. I quickly pulled away from him as a shiver went down my spine. I could still hear the man's words echoing in my mind as if they would never come out.

I felt filthy and empty of happiness. I felt as though I had feel into a dumpster of old food. I needed to become clean. I quickly threw off the blanket and started to limp towards the but Yuki grabbed my arms and held me there.

"Honda- san you shouldn't be out of bed... here let me you to your room..." I quickly pulled my self away from him once again and started to walk towards the door once again. Once I made it to the door I stop. I knew what I was doing but I didn't care any more all I really cared was going to bed and waking up the next day thinking it was all a dream.

"I feel dirty and tired...I'm going to take a bath and go to bed...so...please leave me a lone right now Yuki-kun...I need to be a lone for a bit..." I didn't even wait for his response. My heart was breaking...piece by piece. I felt so foolish the way I talked to Yuki-kun like. Once I had entered the bathroom I quickly closed the door and let my self slowly fall to the floor. I closed my eyes looked through my memory trying to find some thing that my mom had told me...but I found nothing. I grabbed my legs and started to cry. After a few minutes later I picked my self off the floor and turned on the water in the shower. I feel so...ashamed of my self that I feel like I will never be the same ever again. Oh, Mom please help me! Give me a sign! Any thing!

-------------------------------------

(normal POV)

Once Tohru was done with her shower she slowly slumped off to bed not even noticing Yuki, who was still standing by his door, watching her softly cry to her as she went. Once she had closed her door Yuki went down stares feeling worse than he had ever felt in his entire life. When he came down stairs Kyo came running up to him fist up looking like he was ready to kill.

" Hey, rat! Is Tohru ok! I mean I heard what had happen and DAMN IT IF SHE NOT OK YOUR GOING TO BE DEAD!" Yuki stood there letting Kyo calm down he took a deep breath. He was ready to pound that dumb cat's face in but for Tohru he decided that he would hold his anger and try his best to not get into a fight

"First of all... She is asleep in her room and your not really helping with all that yelling that spouting out of your mouth...and second I don't think it would be best to go and see cause she had all ready told me that she wanted to be left alone and third No she not ok you baka ... would you be ok if some thing like that happen to and you just now got up?" Kyo was silent he looked at the ground socking in the words that Yuki had just told him. Kyo then started to run up the stares.

"I said don't dis -"

"I'm going on the roof." Kyo mumbled as he continued up stairs.

Yuki took a deep breath and made his way to the kitchen where he found Shigure and Hatori whispering things to each other but stop completely when the found that Yuki was in the room. Hatori stood up and faced Yuki with a sadden face.

"How is she..?" Yuki slowly shock his head

" Not good... I think it would be best if she stayed home tomorrow and not go to school... I'll have Kyo tell her friends the situation...I am sure they will want to check up on her soon." Shigure looked up at Yuki with curiosity on his face.

"Aren't you going to school tomorrow Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked

"No, I think it would be best that I should stay with her until she is able to get up... she is too depress at the moment... she could do anything.." Shigure and Hatori both nodded there heads in agreement.

" Well, I better get going...Yuki-kun call me if something is to go wrong." Yuki nodded his head. Shigure got up and did a dramanic pose as he draped his arms around one of Hatori arm.

"Ha-san don't leave me here with to angry young men here! I need someone to defended my house with me!" Hatori glared at Shigure and pulled his arm away from Shigure's grasp.

" As much I think I need to stay I need to get home I have to a check up for Akito tomorrow and you know how he gets when I am late."

" Very true Ha-san well, I might as well walk you to your car and bid you Farwell..."

"What ever...See yeah Yuki..." Hatori said as he walked out with a depress dog behind him. Yuki went up stairs to his room and shut the door. He took a good look at his comfy bed but quickly shock his head. He felt like he couldn't go to bed now especially when Tohru might be in her room all alone with out any comfort from any one. He went over to his phone(AN. Ok I don't think Yuki has a phone in his room but in my story I say he has one. Cause I have one in my room and all my friends know I would die with out it! ) and dialed Kakeru's cell phone number. After the third ring Yuki had got his answer machine. Yuki took a deep sigh and said that he would not be going to school tomorrow because he was sick. He then hanged up his phone grabbed a pillow, a blanket and some homework that he never finished walked out of his room and sat next to Tohru's door. He wanted to make sure that he would be right by her side incase she had a bad dream. He then made a vow to himself saying that he would all ways be there to protect Tohru no matter what for now on. Yuki then looked down at his lap and had his hands form into fists._ "I'm going to make sure that I keep this vow...even if it kills me"_ He then grabbed his pen and began on his work

-------------------------------

Shigure opened Hatori's car door and let Hatori slipped into his car easily.

"Well, I shall see you tomorrow before you go see Akito tomorrow.." Shigure was about to shut the car door but was stopped be Hatori's foot

" Why?"

"Well, I have got to make a few arrens tomorrow and I was going to go see Aya so I guessed that if I was going to be at the main house tomorrow why not say hi to Ha-san and give Akito my greetings!" Hatori looked at Shigure and study his face for a moment. Hatori slowly nodded and let Shigure shut his door and soon left Shigure standing on the drive way but the one thing Hatori didn't notice was the evil smirk on his face. Shigure soon started to walk by to the house _"It finally has begun..."_

**Sakky-chan I know what your thinking...you are thinking that I am being a total Jackass by leaving you a cliff hanger and that you want to hunt me down and whack me on the head saying that I am mean. Plus, that I have left you a short chapter but don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter long! X D** **Any way I want to say thanks again to those who left me with reviews and just because of that I give you another opportunity to type more reviews! Aren't you happy! Well what are you waiting for hit the "submit review" button and get to typing! I don't have all day you know!**


	3. The true states of fear

**_Sakky-Chan WOW! I can't believe that so many people got angry at me what had happened to Tohru-Chan! But, don't worry she isn't going to commit suicide so you can relax. Now as for Shigure I can tell you one thing..._**

_**-Naruto Kaiba glares at Sakky-Chan- -**_

**_-Sakky-Chan steps away from Naruto-Chan- Shigure is neither a good guy nor is he is a bad guy! I now it sounds confusing but just pretend that Shigure is in his own level of goodness and badness. Now...ON WITH THE AWESOME STORY! _**

**_Disclaimer : Sakky-Chan can dream it but she does not own Furuba..._**

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_The True States of Fear_**

_Tohru is on a green field with many wild flowers. She is wearing a white tang top with a design of sunflowers all over it and is wearing a long yellow dress with glitter spread over it. She happily sits in the middle of the field picking the flowers around her making a crown of them. She hears someone calling her name from behind. She turns her head to see Yuki walking up to her, wearing a button white shirts with long black slacks. Tohru smiles and waves to him. He walks up to her ands lies down next to her letting his head rest in her lap. _

_They sit there for along while Tohru brushes her hand through his gray hair while Yuki lies there with his eyes close as he soaks up the warm sunlight. Yuki lifts his hand and caresses her cheek. Tohru looks down at Yuki letting herself be lost in the pools of light gray eyes. She feels like she is hypnotizes as she lowers her head letting her lips brush lightly against his. _

_When she lifts her head up Yuki sits up and grabs Tohru's right hand and squeezes it softly. "Tohru..." A shiver goes down her spine. She never knew how she could get so much thrill by just hearing him say her name so softly. Yuki then caches her lips with his. Tohru closes her eyes and slowly wraps her arms around his neck as she feels his lips trail off her own, going slowly down her neck. When she opens her eyes she finds herself surrounded by blackness with same man with those stone blue eyes. _

_Tohru eyes widen as her skin quickly turns white. " NO! STAY AWAY!" She screams as she tries to push him off. He grabs her hands and locks them onto the ground as his head lowers down to her breasts. He suddenly stops and lifts his head and listens to calls from Yuki. He slowly gets up and looks down at Tohru. _

_"Your prince saved you this time but don't worry...I'll be back...when you're all alone... or when you least expect it."_

_He then runs away leaving Tohru on the ground. She struggles to get up and begins to run through the heavy clouds of darkness; Soon she sees a light. She runs to it hoping it would help her in her time of need. And then. she sees her mother standing in front of her wearing a beautiful white gown with lace going around the edges along with a big and beautiful pair of shimmering pair of red butterfly wings. Her mother smiles and steps up to Tohru placing a hand on Tohru cheek. _

_"Tohru, no matter what all ways be strong and all ways believe in your self and I'm sure that you all ways make it through your times of trouble. Plus, remember that I will watching you. " Tears form in her eyes as she nods her head. Her mother then hugs her tightly. Tohru closes her eyes as lets her self be warmed by her mother's skin. _

-----------------

Tohru slowly opened her eyes. She lay there for a moment on her bed thinking of her dream. She listened closely as her mother's words softly whispered in her ears but quickly shivers as the words coming from the man's voice entered her mind, over powering with sweet words from her mother.

She quickly threw her self out of bed but fell to the floor as a shoot of pain coming from her ankle shot up through her. She looks down at her ankle and places her hand on where the pain was coming from.

'I don't have any strength mom... if I did I would have been able to get a way from him faster... I'm sorry that you have to worry about me up in heaven...I'm so sorry.'

Tears start to fill Tohru's eyes just as she was about to pick herself off the floor her door quickly flew opened and Yuki ran up to Tohru kneeling down beside her as she sits there quickly wiping away her tears.

"Honda-san are you all right! I heard you fall! Here let me help you up!" Tohru blushed as memories of how Yuki kissed her from her dream swarmed into her mind. Tohru quickly shook her head getting all the pictures out of her mind as she lift her self from the floor. Again the sharp pain came from her ankle. She was about to fall back on to the floor but Yuki quickly caught her by her arms and placed her on her bed."Your ankle must still hurt... stay here Honda-san I will be right back. Tohru blushed again and let Yuki run out of the room. Few moments later Yuki reentered the room with a tray filled with all of Tohru's favorite food. Tohru gasped as he placed it in front of her.

"Yuki-kun did you make all of this!" Yuki blushed and quickly shook his head

"No, I just bought all this since I can't cook I figured I would give you the next best thing." Tohru stared at the food for a minute then looked back at Yuki, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she picked up her fork and slowly began to eat her food. Once she had finished her eating her food, along with Yuki's help 'cause there was so much food, she was about to get out of bed and put away her dishes but Yuki quickly took the tray of plate and softly pushing Tohru back to the bed.

"Honda-san you shouldn't get up...I'll go take care of these you just stay here and I'll will be back with some pain medicine that Hatori gave me for you to use. That way you won't feel any pain in your foot... Okay?" Tohru slowly nodded and let Yuki let leave. She slowly touched her heart hoping it would calm it down

'Wh-what is this feeling I have been feeling...? First it was the begging of that dream and now this...' Tohru thought as she sat there not even noticing Yuki had came back with a pill and a glass of water.

Yuki stood by the door watching Tohru think for a minute, then slowly walked up to Tohru and sat next to her on the bed. She still didn't notice that he was there. He slowly rosed his hand to touch her check. Once she felt his touch on her check she jumped and looked at Yuki. With a blush creeping on to her face.

"Honda-san... If you feel up to it... would you like to go outside with me and pick some strawberries with me?" Tohru slowly nodded her head

"Sure Yuki- kun...but could you help me up...I feel so full of food that I might just fall if I stand!" Yuki smiled got up and grabbed Tohru's hand and helped her up. Then the two walked down the stairs and held each other's hands as they walked out of the house towards the garden.

---------------------

Shigure walks into a dark room Sitting himself on the floor facing two dark figure's. One of the figure stood up and turned himself to Shigure.

"Hello, Shigure...tell me ... how is that little monster doing...? Is she in pain...?" A non-emotional smile is placed on his face as he looks at the darken figure that stood before him.

"Yes, she is at home right now with Yuki, I'm surprised that you didn't tell me your plan Akito-sama..." Akito smiled and placed his cold hand on Shigure's cheek.

"Like you have said Shigure... Trust no one..." Akito then took his hand away from Shigure's face and let Shigure get off the floor.

------------------

(Shigure's POV )

Akito looked at the figure then back at me with a wicked smile. I Then knew that this had had to be the man who attacked Tohru.

"Now that you know what has happened, let me introduce you to Saioji Sohma... Saioji come here." The dark Figure who was Saioji walk up to me. He had shoulder length brown hair, dark blue eye's and dark tanned skin. Saioji gave me a evil smile and shook my hand with a tight grip

"Nice to meet you Shigure-san..." He said coolly. I smiled and returned the a tight grip letting him know I wasn't afraid of him. I then turned my attention back to Akito and gave him a bow

"Akito-sama I am sorry but I must be leavening...I don't Yuki-kun to get any suspicions of our plans.."

"Yes, Yes you may leave...you too Saioji...I wish to be alone for now...I have a headache and I wish to get some rest...I will see you tomorrow...Oh and Shigure you are not to tell Yuki that you came to see me today..." Saioji and I nodded leaving Akito's room together.

Once we left Akito's house Saioji stopped and turned around to face me giving me a death glare as he spoke.

"Don't stand in my way...I can tell in your eyes that you don't have faith in this plan so I suggest you stick to your own little business.as I do 'my little job' ."

Anger started to boil in my blood as I smiled at him with no emotion. How could this man think that he can give me orders thinking that I would listen to him with no questioning. I then walked past Saioji like I didn't see him and stopped at the front gate turning around and facing him.

"You may be doing your 'job' but let me tell you this if you ever do 'that' to her by my house ever again you will find your self 6 feet underground in a coffin." I then left the Saioji and headed home. To where I knew where she was safe from harms way...for now.

Sakky-Chan Well hope you liked chapter 3! I'm so happy that all of you people love my story so much! Now REVIEW!


	4. Friends

Sakky-Chan : Thank you all for reviewing chapter three and for being so patient with that chapter and this one! I have to say that I am sorry 'cause it seemed to me that my mind was just on other things so I didn't touch the story... But soon Naruto was treating me like how Mitt-Chan treats Shigure when he has a due date... -sniff-

Naruto-Chan wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom so there I was typing out the chapter, feeling the needs to go to the bathroom and take a shower while Naruto Kaiba had me tied to my computer chair!

Naruto Kaiba: -nods- That's what you get. Now keep working or I'll get my trusty rope! -evil cackle-

Sakky-Chan: YES MA'AM! Anyway here is Chapter four! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! Man I getting tired of saying this!

Chapter 4

Friendship

The walk on the way home for Kyo was very annoying because he had to walk with Haru, Momiji, and Tohru's friends. It wasn't that they were being loud.It was cause they were so quiet! Kyo was beginning to think that if a rock fell on to the path then there would be a echo because of how quiet it was. Kyo gritted his teeth, stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face the others.

They all, except for Haru, looked like they had seen a ghost because of how pale their skin was. What was surprising for him was when he looked at Momiji, it had looked like something had just died. Momiji head was bent down looking at the ground with his bangs covering up his face.

Even Haru seemed like, well almost seemed like it, that he too was depressed. Sure he didn't really look like it with his normal stare but the only way you can tell he was sad, was his eyes. His light gray eyes held sadness along with a fire of hatred. Kyo guessed he and his black side where arguing cause he and Momiji were the only ones who didn't stop and look at Kyo. They just kept there pace and walked pass Kyo as if he was the air himself.

"Oi, Orange Top what's with you? Do you think we're beautiful or something?"

"NO! I was seeing why you two were walking so damn slow! Now, Come on!" Kyo then turned around and ran up to his two cousins.

"Uo...Some thing isn't right about Kyo's waves today..." Hana said, her voice in a monotone

"Really?" asked Uo

"Yes...His electrical waves are filled with sadness and regret..."

"Yeah...He even looks like he isn't ok. He kind of looks like he didn't even get a ounce of sleep... Do you think Tohru-Chan is ok?" Hana turned her head and looked at Uo with great sadness in her eyes. "I don't know Uo-Chan...I just don't know..."

---------------------------

Tohru sat next to Yuki as they both tended the garden finding and pulling weeds they could see, and watering the plants.

Yuki sat up and wiped some of his sweat of his forehead and looked at Tohru. He gave her a soft smile and stood up wiping some dirt off his pants.

"I think that is enough for today Honda-San.The garden seems to be in a good shape...lets head back to the house all right?" Tohru nodded and stood up but kept looking at the ground. They were about to walk away from the garden but she murmured something that made Yuki stopped in his tracks. "What did you say Honda-san?" Tohru looked up at Yuki with a small bit of blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"I was wondering if we could hold hands as we walked back..." Tohru mumbled. Yuki smiled with his own light blush one and shyly took Tohru's hand and walked out of the garden.

Once they were at the house, Tohru was fixing to go in and make some thing for Yuki and herself when she saw Momiji, Haru, and Kyo walking up to the house slowly.

Momiji-kun...? Hatsuharu-san...wha-what are you doing here?" Momiji's head shot up and he quickly ran to Tohru and hugged her, not even thinking of the curse. Once the smoke cleared Tohru sat there petting a blonde rabbit as tears feel from his eye.

"Momiji-kun why are you crying...? Its all right...I'm right here... Are you ok?" Tohru asked as she tried her best to calm her friend down. Haru soon came up to Tohru and grabbed Momiji's clothes. He placed his hand on her shoulder and bent his head down to her ear and whispered in her ear making sure she was the only one to hear.

Tohru stopped petting Momiji and she looked up at Haru with fear in her eyes.

"How-how do you know...You-you would not be able to understand. Don't...Don't look at me like that Hatsuharu-san... I-I Got to go.." She put down Momiji and raced in to the kitchen not even listening to the cries of Momiji and Yuki. Kyo quickly not even saying a word raced in after Tohru.

-----------------------

(Kyo's POV)

I don't know what that stupid ox said to Tohru but it seemed like it was something she didn't like. I've never seen Tohru act like that. It felt like a brick had been thrown into my chest when I saw the fear that sprouted in her eyes.

Once I had found out that Tohru was in the kitchen I felt that pain in my chest as I watched her quickly stir some thing in a bowl.

"Oi, What are you doing." Tohru jumped and dropped the bowl she turned and looked at me I could still see the fear that she held but she quickly covered it up with her usual goofy smile.

"K-Kyo-kun... You surprised me...Sorry about the mess...I'll clean it up." She quickly grabbed a mop and a bucket of water and fell on to her knees. I was going to say something but as soon as I took a step towards her, two loud voices burst in.

"DON'T TOUCH HER ORANGE TOP!"

"Tohru-Chan...it is ok...we are here..." The two quickly rushed to side and took away the mop from her hand as Tohru skin began to turn white.

"What's wrong with her... I-Is she going to be all right?" I asked as Yuki quickly rushed into the room and quickly rushed toward Tohru.

"HONDA-SAN! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" Tohru looked up at Yuki with pleading eyes.

"Help...Help me..." Tohru then slumped on to the floor. I felt my blood boil with anger and my heat race with fear. I was angry that I wasn't the one that Tohru called for but yet I feel my heart race in fear for I didn't know what to do.

Half of my self was calling to go Tohru and get that Damn rat out of the way so I could play the hero yet...the other side just told me to leave her alone that I wasn't meant for her and that Akito would kill me if he were to know about what I did.

My mind quickly got out of his train of thought as I heard Shigure enter the room and stood there beside me. I took a look at him. His face held no emotion like Haru's, and his body became stiff as he looked at what was happing. I quickly turned and left the room and made my way to the roof. Tohru didn't need me there and I knew I would just get in the way 'cause I still didn't really understand what happened. When I listened to Hatori talking to Shigure all I understood was that Tohru had gotten hurt. but not bad enough that she would have to go to the hospital but I felt the hair raise on the back of my neck as I began to think of the situation.

'Maybe Akito had found her and beat her up?' It seemed reasonable but it didn't feel right. The other times she had been alone with Akito she would be fine the next day no matter if she had cuts and bruises. She would always act as if nothing had even happened. So why would she be acting like this now?

I sighed as I laid my back on the roof looking at the setting sun. Whatever happened to her I was going to find out.

----------------

(Normal POV with Shigure, Tohru, and others)

Tohru sat on the kitchen floor with Momiji beside her and Hana and Uo in front of her and with Haru, Yuki, and Shigure standing by the kitchen door not making a sound. Tohru looked at only the floor as she took deep breaths. Holding a cup of water in her hand as her mind was in it's own dream land.

"Her waves are starting to calm down Arisa..." Hana said quietly.

"Good..." Uo stood up and looked at the three men standing by the door looking at Uo with confusion. Uo sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry about Tohru...This all ways happens when some thing bad happens to her...Like when her mom died. First couple of days were fine but...soon she couldn't handle the pain and neither could her body. She got into an anxiety attack and starts cleaning like some mad woman. Sure stuff gets clean, but to Tohru it's one of the ways she can calm down and get back to normal." Uo laughed

"She cleaned my whole house and I swear that when my silverware touched the sun's rays it was like looking into sun but up close...Poor Tohru...she tries so hard to keep her head up but she is just a normal person..."

Hana stood up and looked at the three boys while Momiji kept his head on Tohru's shoulder and held Tohru's hand stroking it as he watched a scene unfold.

"Kyoko-san told me what Tohru did when her father had died..." Hana turned her glance to Yuki and looked at him dead straight in the eye. "Kyoko-san told me that Tohru ran away...she was gone for three days soon She found Tohru standing at the front door holding a red hat..."

Yuki blood froze and his eyes slowly began to be covered by a small Tohru sitting a ally crying her heart away.

"I believe she still has that hat...I think it is something that keeps her going... I bet right now she is thinking back to when she had found that hat...thinking on how many memories she has shared with her mother and you all."

Slowly the pictures in Yuki's mind came to a stop where Tohru was standing in front of a sunset smiling at him.

"We need to give Honda-san a celebration showing her how much she means to us..." Yuki blurted out. Everyone, except for Tohru, looked at Yuki giving him their undivided action.

"It's simple really... For a whole day we make it where Honda-san isn't allowed to lift a finger. We will be the ones to cook, clean, and do the other stuff that we rely on her to do. Then when the day is almost done we will give her a surprise party. Decorate the house with ribbons, balloons-"

"AND Presents!" Momiji exclaimed " It could kind of be like a mother's day but instead we will call it Tohru day!" Everyone smiled at the cute rabbit as more ideas for Tohru filled their mind.

"Well, since that's settled lets get Tohru to bed.I'm sure she is tired and I bet that she will want to go to school tomorrow.." Shigure said as he walked over to mindless Tohru and helped her up.

"Don't you think that she knows what we are going to do for her cause she was in here when we were talking about it?" Haru asked. Uo shook her head and helped Shigure with Tohru.

"Nah...when she is like this...it's like talking to a zombie...she doesn't listen to any thing. I mean if you blow a horn next to her ear... she would be sitting there like nothing had happened but of course she feel the pain the next day." Uo then walked out of the room with Shigure and Tohru. Hana soon followed suit but stopped at the door, and turned around and looked at Yuki.

"Would it be all right if we spent the night here...We want to make sure that Tohru is going to be all right." Yuki nodded his head.

"Sure I will go get the futons set up in her room shortly." Hana Then walked out of the room.

"Yuki I want to stay here with Tohru too! PLEASE?" Momiji hugged onto Yuki's arms and looked up at him as if he was going to cry. Yuki took in a deep breath, It was hard to say no to Momiji. especially when he was close to tears.

"...Sure why not..." Momiji let go of Yuki's arm and began to prance around in the Kitchen "I'm sure you want to stay here to Haru..." Haru nodded his head slowly.

"If that is ok with you and Shigure I would like to stay here cause I'm afraid I'll get lost if I try to go home by myself." Yuki put his hand on his face.

"Yeah whatever Haru..." Yuki then started to walk out of the kitchen but stopped when Haru placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to let me sleep with you...right?" Yuki turned around and glared at Haru.

"You will never give up will you...?" Haru gave Yuki a small smile.

"You know I will never give up." Yuki sighed and pushed away from Haru and walked out of the kitchen closing the door behind him

'That is what I always admire about you Haru...You all ways try to get something that you love while here I am trying to hide that I love Tohru very much.' Yuki then walked to his room and shut the door.

-----------------------

In a dark ally in the bad part of Tokyo. Saioji walked through the dark ally holding a suit case. He stopped when he reached the darkest part of the ally. Saioji put down the suitcase and slide it to a dark figure in a corner.

"I've got a job for you..." Saioji said quietly The darkened figure took the suitcase and opened the suit case and looked at the money that was inside. "That is only half of what you will get if you help me and do your job right..."

A smirk came on to the figure's face.

"Alright...You have my attention... Now what is it that you want me to do?" Saioji smiled as he dug in to his coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He set it on the ground and slid it to the Figure.

"I need help breaking someone...I heard you were the best in the business.." Saioji said as he listened to the envelope beginning opened.

"I believe I shall have some fun with one... I am going to need some information...What is this subject's name..?" Saioji smirked and leaned against a wall.

"Her name is ...Tohru Honda..."

---------------------------

Sakky-Chan WooT! Chapter four is done! I'm sorry that it took me so long...I had a really hard time writing out Haru and Hana-Chan, but I think it turned out to be ok. Any way Hoped you like the story so far. Now get typing and start reviewin'! REVIEW THE STORY! -holds up slingshot- I know how to use this!


	5. Healing with a side of darkness

**_Sakky-Chan I am so Sorry everyone I could not put this story up any sooner cause my mom had grounded me from my phone and from the internet.and the only way she made sure that I wouldn't use my stuff was that she took my phone and the phone cord to my computer! _**

**_Naruto Kaiba: Plus you have been reading a whole bunch a fan fictions WHILE YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WORKING ON YOUR STORY! _**

**_Sakky-Chan: Look I said I was sorry already! Gee! Anyway Because you wonderful readers have waited so long I have decided to make this chapter interesting! Cause you see I have added A character that belongs to Naruto-Chan!_**

**_Naruto Kaiba: Yeah! Feel Umi's wrath! _**

_**Declaimer Sakky-Chan may dream it but she does not own Fruits Basket! She also does not own Umi! Naruto-Chan does though.**_

**_Chapter 5_**

Tohru laid on her bed staring at the wall, taking slow and even deep breaths with Hana and Uo laying on both sides of her ,holding her hands tightly. None of the girls said a thing. Uo and Hana only kept their eyes on Tohru as if they looked in one direction for a second and turned around, Tohru would disappear.

A soft knock interrupted the silence. Uo sighed and glared at the door.

"Yeah...who is it?" Yuki's voice came through the door.

"Its me Yuki, I brought both you and Hanajima-san futons... May I come in?"

"Sure come on in Yuki-kun" Tohru chirpy voice came in. Uo jumped a little and looked at Tohru as Yuki threw open the door and walked over to Tohru's bed dropping the Futons on to the ground.

"Honda-san are you alright I mean you really scared everyone back there." Tohru smiled and looked at Yuki.

"Yes, I know and I am real sorry that I worried you all." Yuki stood and looked at Tohru as she assured her friends that she was alright. He could tell that Tohru was still hurt and it wasn't by her smile but by her eyes. He remembered how when she used to smile that her eyes would be filled with joy and happiness but as he looked at her eye's they looked to him as if they were...empty. As if every strip of happiness was gone and would never return.

Yuki snapped out of his stage of thinking as Hana and Uo got off of Tohru's bed.

"We are going to go down stairs for a bit and get something to eat... Yuki make sure that Tohru doesn't get of bed and I mean it Tohru You-stay-there-.." Uo announced as Hana walked to the door.

"Ok Uo-Chan don't worry! I will stay put!" Uo folded her arms and gave Tohru a long stare. Then walked out of the room with Hana shutting the door behind her. Yuki and Tohru remained quiet for a while. Tohru notice the futons on the floor and looked over to Yuki.

"So... Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan staying over." Yuki nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Honda-san are you sure you are alright?" Tohru looked at Yuki for a second then happily nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine.." Yuki put his hand against her face and made her look into his.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you are ok, Honda-san." Tohru eyes widened as she looked into Yuki's gray eyes. She blushed madly, and slowly began to feel her mouth go dry.

"I-I...I can't." Tears filled Tohru's eyes as she kept looking into Yuki's, "I'm sorry Yuki-kun I can't... I'm-I am just not strong-" Yuki lips pressed against Tohru's.

Tohru's body tensed up as she took a deep breath in surprise but she did not draw back.Instead she slowly moved closer. Placing her hands on Yuki's chest as Yuki moved his hand to the back of Tohru's neck as his tongue brushed against her lips begging entrance into her mouth. Tohru 's body started to become less tense as she slowly opened her mouth letting both hers and Yuki's tongues entwine with each other.

Yuki's tongue went over every spot in Tohru mouth making sure he didn't miss anything. Soon they both then drew back catching their breath staring in each other's eyes both not daring to even move. Slowly Yuki took his hand away from her neck and slowly brushed his hand through her hair.

"Tohru..." Tohru began to feel her face burn from her blushing as she stared at Yuki. Not even daring to take her eyes away from his. "Tohru, you are the strongest person I know I don't think there has ever been a day that I have seen you weak and lost..." Yuki took Tohru's hand and placed her hand against his cheek and closed his eye's as if he was being healed. "Every day I can look at you and always have a little more determination of getting through the day. Tohru... I care about you very much..."

Tohru hugged Yuki and a large puff of smoke appeared. Tohru sat on the bed holding a small rat in her hand and nuzzling it against her face as tears freely fell from her eyes.

"Thank you Yuki-kun...Thank you so much..." She then sat down the rat on to her bed and stood up and took in slow deep breaths. She looked down at Yuki and smiled at him. Yuki looked in to Tohru's eyes. There weren't completely filled with her usual happiness but he could tell that there was a old spark of what was once there.

He slowly began to smile then there was a sudden poof and Yuki was quickly putting his clothes on as Tohru blushed making a small 'eep' as she quickly faced the wall. Once Yuki was dressed he walked up to Tohru and placed a hand on to her shoulder and turned her around seeing the blush still across her cheeks. Yuki smiled as he brushed away a piece of hair off her face and slowly bent his head down and placed his lips on to her for head.

He then lifted his head and took Tohru's hand.

"Come on Tohru-Chan...lets go down stairs." Tohru blush deepened at the fact that he was now calling her Tohru. She slowly nodded her head and let Yuki lead her down stairs.

-----------------------------------------

The next day Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Momiji, and Haru said goodbye to Shigure and made their way to school. Kyo, Momiji, and Haru were in the front listening to what the little rabbit was planning for Tohru and adding in their own ideas as well while Uo and Hana walked behind them mumbling things to each other. The last two in the group was Tohru and Yuki, Who silently walked with each other while holding hands

Ever since Yuki and Tohru left the room together they were all most inseparable. Yuki had helped Tohru with making and cleaning dinner right after that they both left the house going to the base holding hands. They sat next to each other the whole time they were pulling out weeds. During the morning Tohru didn't even step out side without having Yuki by her side. (A.N. Tohru sure does have one protective body guard...)

Once Uo, Hana, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru had reached the classroom, Yuki and Tohru still didn't let go of each other hands. Kyo was pissed off with it and quickly went to his seat as Yuki's fan club of girls glared at Tohru from their own little private corner.

"Look at that...that-that witch is holding our dear prince Yuki's hand!" Minami said as she crossed her arms. One of the girls nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Motoko-senpai isn't going to very mad about this." said the girl.

"I have had enough of this! That witch needs to be punished!" Minami exclaimed as she stomped her foot onto the floor.

"How are we going to do that when Prince Yuki, that Demon and Yankee are all ways with her?" Asked one of the girls. Minami place a finger on to her chin and thought for a moment.

"I think I have an idea...come on let's go meet up with Motoko-san real quick before class starts..." The girls nodded and followed Minami out of the room. Uo watched as the fan club left and raised an eye brow.

_'They didn't even say anything to The Prince' _Thought Uo 'Something just isn't right.' Uo turned to Hana.

"I'll be right back...You stay here with Tohru and make sure Tohru stays safe.." Before Hana could answer Uo walked out of the room.

"Hey, Tohru-Chan what's up?" A girl with long blue hair with green eyes walked up to Tohru and wrapped her arm around Tohru's shoulders. "Where were you yesterday Tohru-Chan? Were ya sick or something?" Tohru looked at the girl and gave her a soft smile.

"Yes, I was but don't worry Umi-san I am feeling much better." (AN: Umi belongs to Naruto-Chan! So don't get any ideas!)

"Do you want to sit by me today Tohru-Chan?" Umi asked with a little pleading in her voice. Tohru looked at Yuki then back at Umi.

"Ummm..."

"Go ahead Tohru-san I have got to go to the student council meeting real quick... we can sit with each other at lunch all right?" Tohru blushed and nodded her head as Umi took Tohru's other hand and pulled her away to their seats, away from everyone else.

"Ok, since when has Yuki-kun called you 'Tohru', Tohru-Chan?" Umi asked.

Tohru blushed a little and looked down at her desk. "Since last night... and... he-he kissed me..." Tohru mumbled as Umi sat up in her chair with a blush lines across her face.

"HE WHAT!" Umi yelled. Which got the whole class, including Kyo's, attention.

"Umi-san! Please calm down! I don't want his fan club to know!" Tohru begged as she pulled on Umi's arm begging for her to take her seat. Umi, finally realizing that the whole class room was looking at her, quickly sat down blushing even harder as Kyo got up and left the room. Tohru watched him leave and began to worry if he had heard her as Umi babbled on about things.

------------------------------------------------------

Uo kept her distance as she followed the girls down the hall to an abandon class room. Minami walked on the door and made some weird tapping onto the door. Soon Motoko's head poked out of the door. Minami whispered something in to Motoko's ear which could not have been good because Motoko face started to get fumed up. Motoko then stepped out the room and had the girls follow her to the roof with Uo on their tails.

Once all the girls had reached the roof Uo hide behind a wall and listen to the girls talk.

"Alright you were saying about that witch being with our prince."

"Its gotten worse Motoko-senpai!" Yelled Minami " That Honda girl has gotten even closer to Prince Yuki! She has to be punished now!"

"Yes, you're right Minami-san...we have let this go on for too long now... but we need to have a plan." Replied Motoko.

"That is why we came to you! I got a really good plan!" Minami announced with happiness in her voice. Many of the girls talked about how great Minami was.

"All right, we'll talk about that later." said Motoko as she clapped her hands together to silence the girls. "We all need to get to class before the bell rings." With that Uo ran away before any of the girls suspected anything and bit her thumbnail as she raced off towards class.

_'I knew those girls were up to no good! I have to tell Hana and The Prince about so Tohru can stay safe.' _Uo then put on a determined face just as she entered the room, and called Hana over to her.

"I sense that something is wrong Uo..." said Hana " Did you hear any thing bad from those Fan girls?" Uo nodded her head

"Yeah...lets talk about it later though I don't want to get Tohru worried..." Hana nodded her head and the girls took their seats as they watched the other girls enter the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tohru tried to pay attention to the teacher but her mind would keep slipping into worrying about Kyo. Also Hana and Uo did not look to good themselves. Uo sat in her sit fidgeting with her pencil as she stared at the clock slowly tick away minutes from it being lunch time. Tohru looked out the window and watched as trees slowly moved against the wind.

Soon the ring of the bell was off and made Tohru jump as everyone else got things out for their lunch.

"Tohru-san, are you ready for lunch?" Yuki asked as he grabbed both his and her lunches. Tohru looked at him and nodded her head happily.

"Yes, Yuki-kun but I am going to go check up on Kyo-kun real quick. Don't worry about me." Tohru got out of her seat and started to walk towards the door. "You can go ahead and eat lunch with Momiji, Haru, and the others." She then left the room not even bothering to get an ok from Yuki and it didn't really bother her at the moment. She just wanted to see Kyo and make sure that he was alright.

--------------------------------------------

Soon Tohru reached the top floor of the school building and she raced to the ladder and looked up.

"Kyo-kun... Kyo-kun are you up there." She called out but she didn't get an answer. She then climbed up the ladder to fine Kyo laying down with cats surrounding him. The cats were either sleeping on him or rubbing their small heads against him.

Tohru slowly made her way to Kyo and stopped to find him sleeping on the ground with his hand on a cat that was on his chest. Tohru sat there for a couple of minutes and watched him as he petted his furry friend in his sleep.

"Kyo-kun wake up..." She said as she gently as shook his arm. "Kyo-kun wake up it's lunch time.." She lend closer to him trying to wake him up in a most gentle way as possible. Slowly his red eyes began to open and looked to Tohru. Once he realized it was her he bolted up and knock his head against hers.

"DAMMIT TOHRU!" He yelled as he rubbed his head. "Do you all ways have to sneak up on me like that!"

"I- I'm sorry Kyo-kun! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" She said as she rubbed her head.

"Why did you even come here?" He asked as he stood up and brushed some dirt off of him while pushing away some cats from him.

"Um...I just came up to tell you that its time for lunch...Kyo... are you alright? You seem more angry than usual..." Kyo turned his back to Tohru.

"Of course I'm fine...I'm just tired cause that stupid Momiji and Haru had to sleep in my room while that damn rat got a good sleep cause he locked his door... It's nothing really..." Tohru stood up and walked up to Kyo and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That's not true is it Kyo-kun... Are you sure you are alright? Are you sick?" She asked as she tried to reach for his forehead but Kyo quickly pushed her hand away and stepped away from her.

"I'm not alright ok! I'm up here cause I cant stand that I couldn't be next to as you fell to floor yesterday! I can't stand how you can stand here asking me if I am ok while I should be the one to ask you!" He walked up to Tohru and grabbed her arms. "I can't stand that I wasn't able to protect you...Cause Tohru... Tohru I love you!"

---------------------------------------------------

**_Sakky-chan: WooT! Chapter 5 is now complete! I even left you with in ,as I believe, awesome cliff hanger! Any way I hope you like this chapter oh and I would like to thank everyone who has e-mailed me just begging me do write more! You all give me inspiration on continuing my story!_**

_**Oh and there is one more thing I think Naruto-chan wanted to tell you**_

**_Naruto Kaiba: Ok, First of all people I AM A GIRL! I know you may think I am a boy because of my name is the same as that Naruto guy but I am not him so don't try to correct Sakky-chan cause the last time I've check I remember seeing me with a girly figure. Oh and also I own Umi so if you want to use her you are going to have to ask me first. Look at my profile to get my address._**

**_Sakky-chan: Are you done Nar-tan?_**

**_Naruto: Yes AND STOP CALLING ME NAR-TAN!_**

**_Sakky-chan: (giggles) Well you readers know the drill click the submit button and send me a nice review about how you like the story so far! Do it now or Naruto-chan is going to find you and give you a long a painful deaths and trust me... she hits hard... _**


	6. The fun starts here!

**Sakky-Chan I am so, so sorry that it took me a while you guys but I have been really lazy and my computer ran out of memory so what I had to do was delete some painting that I had done on the computer. -sniff- I hurt my heart as I had to press yes to delete those files but think of it as a present from me to you.**

**I know that you won't believe this but I have another lame excuse that I have to tell you all... I kind of had a little itty bitty writer's block as I was trying to figure out what was I going to write next. So I kind of decided to be like Shigure and get my beta reader, Naruto-Chan, angry at me and...-Sniff- -whines- She huurrtttt me! **

**Naruto Feh...it was your fault that you didn't work on your story...-folds arms across chest-**

**Sakky-Chan Yeah but you didn't have to throw Momiji, Shigure, and Yuki plushies at me! You know how much I love those guys.**

**Naruto Well, would you rather like me to throw Akito plushies at you? -lifts eyebrows while holding an Akito plushie with his tongue sticking out- **

**Sakky-Chan NO! -Cowers behind a rock- He's scary! -Pouts-**

**Naruto Well you better do your job and do it right.**

**Sakky-Chan -pouts- Well, here is the story. Please enjoy and forgive me.**

**Disclaimer- Sakky-Chan does not own Fruits Basket. Nor does she own Umi. Naruto does.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Tohru felt like her heart had just stopped as she looked Kyo in the eyes.

"Tohru... I care about you so much... every day when I wake up I can't wait how my day is going to be cause your in it. I love you so much Tohru that I can't stop thinking about you..." Kyo said softly as he brushed some hair away from her face. "Please...tell me you feel the same way Tohru...Please..." Tohru looked at the ground as tears started to slowly fill her eyes. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. Her heart was racing as she felt hot tears run down her face.

"K-Kyo-kun... please don't hate me..." She lifted her face as looked at Kyo's face watching it

slowly pale as he stared back at her, "I do love you Kyo-kun I really do but... I don't think it's the kind of love you're looking for...Kyo-kun you're like a brother I wish I had... I can tell you things that I am never able to share with anyone and... I sure that you are able to tell me the all the things you can think of with out hesitating..." She slowly grabbed Kyo's hand that was on her arm and gave it a soft squeeze, asking him not to leave her; asking him not to leave her there with a broken heart and friendship in her hands. "Please don't hate me Kyo-kun... I can understand that you can be angry at me but please..."

Kyo looked away and slowly took his hand away from Tohru. He could feel his heart break piece by piece as he slowly took a step back from Tohru.

"Kyo-Kun please try to understand...I hope that one day you can find somebody who loves you but I'm just certain that person isn't me... please don't run away from me or be angry at me..." Tohru place her hands on her chest and closed her eyes as a stream of tears slowly came down her checks. "'Cause If you do that I'm sure my heart would break... I hate to see you sad Kyo-kun..."

After that everything was quiet. Kyo didn't move he had his head bent down so she couldn't see his expression. Tohru bent her head down and stared at the floor listening to her heart beat fast, she was frightened of the choice that Kyo might make.

_'Please don't hate me Kyo-kun...Please don't' _She thought. As Tohru stood there with her eyes closed, Kyo thought about what to do.

He really did care for Tohru and even though she didn't like him the same way. He felt that he could still love her from afar and protect her from any danger that may happen to her. So Kyo took a deep breath, walked back up to Tohru and slowly wiped the tears away with his thumb. Tohru slowly opened her chocolate colored eyes, lifted her head and stared at Kyo with a light blush against her cheeks.

"It's alright Tohru...I don't hate you...I don't see how any one could really hate someone as sweet as you anyways." Kyo said softly. Tohru smiled and nodded her head as the flush in her cheeks deepened a little.

"Thank you Kyo-kun" Kyo smiled back and grabbed Tohru's hand and started to pull her toward the exit.

"Come on Tohru let's go eat." Tohru's smile grew wider as she happily nodded her head letting Kyo lead the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tohru and Kyo made their way to a table where her friends waited for them. Yuki was whispering to Uo, Umi, and Hana as Momiji was happily eating some octopus shaped hotdogs (A/N: I make those when I'm really bored and hungry. They are really fun 'cause you can give the octopus voices and have them beg for you not to eat them as you give a evil laugh and stuff them into your mouth. Enjoying their hot doggy goodness) and Haru lazily eat some of his sushi.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long!" announced Tohru as she sat next to Yuki and began to take out her lunch. Kyo looked over at Uo and Hana seeing their worried faces.

"Hey..." Kyo said to Uo "What's up with you two? I've never seen you so quiet before Yankee..." Kyo smirked as placed his arm on the table. Uo gave Kyo one of glares saying 'Shut up before I put you six feet under' this made Kyo's smirk fade away very quickly. Uo looked at Tohru replacing a smile on her face.

"So Tohru, are ya going to work this week?" She asked. Tohru shook her head happily and placed her chopsticks on the table.

"Nope! The manager said because of what happened to me that he is letting me take some time off to relax so then next time I go to work I will be filled with energy!" Tohru gave a big great smile then gave Uo a questing look. "Why do you ask Uo-Chan?" Before Uo could answer Umi stood up and cleared her throat preparing her self for one of her little lectures.

"Tohru-Chan," She began, "The three of us gals have been talking and we believe that you have been working so hard that you haven't even thought about yourself because you always have three men, who I think can take care of themselves, on your mind!" Uo nodded in agreement, "So we have decided that this weekend you will not be going home! Instead You will be staying at my house and four of us will be spending some good girl time!" Tohru gasped and shook her head.

"Umi-Chan, I can't do that! I have things to do at the house and I would be imposing you by you having to worry about me while I stayed with you!" Umi frowned and shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"No, Tohru You wouldn't be imposing on me! Besides this wasn't a request!" Umi gave a triumphant smirk, "That was an order! Plus we talked to Yuki about it and he agrees!" She turned to Yuki "don't you?" Yuki nodded his head with a sigh.

"Tohru…" Tohru blush came back to her with full blast. "You don't have to worry about us, the three of us can take care of our laundry and feed ourselves. It wouldn't be hard, all we would have to do is put in some left over food in the microwave and we will be fine." Yuki said with an assuring smile on his face.

"Are-are you sure Yuki-kun? I mean I do trust you enough that I know you can take care of yourself! I'm just saying there are still some chores that I haven't finished yet and I surely would not want you to worry about it" Tohru said as she began to start babbling about how she trusted them.

"Look Tohru, You'll only be gone for two cruddy days! We are not goanna starve or any thing and we are surely not gonna let the house look like Shigure's office so don't worry and say yes already! Jeeze!" Exclaimed Kyo as he slapped his chopsticks to the table. This only made Tohru jump a little and looked down feeling embarrassed about the matter.

"So what do you say Tohru...?" Hana questioned softly, "Would you like have some fun?" Tohru looked up at Hana and nodded her head.

"Well, that's settled! Tomorrow Tohru-Chan you're coming to my house right after school!" Umi happily said as she packed up her trash as the school bell rang.

"Oh, Yuki, Kyo! Could you wait a second? I want to ask you something!" Asked Momiji as he picked up his bunny shaped lunch box and Haru stood off to the side stretching out some muscles.

"Sure...We're sorry Tohru but could you go ahead with Uo-san, Hanajima, and Umi-san?" Yuki asked.

"Ok Yuki-kun, I'll see you in class!" Tohru then walked off with the other girls. Once Yuki saw that Tohru was far away, he turned to Momiji.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yuki asked as Kyo leaned against the wall.

"About Tohru's surprise party of course!" Momiji said happily as he jumped up and down. Seeing this Kyo groaned. Only 'cause he hated it when Momiji was in his sugar high stage. "I was thinking while Tohru is away with the girls all of the zodiac can be at Shigure's and get his house ready for the super duper party!" Momiji stuck a lollypop in his mouth giving himself a treat for his own great idea.

"You planned this well didn't you, Momiji...?" Haru asked as he walked up to Yuki and leaned his head on his shoulder. Momiji happily nodded. "If it's for Tohru I'll do anything!"

"Ok, then we will talk to Shigure and see if it is alright, but I'm sure he would say that would be." Yuki said as he looked at Haru. Giving him a stare saying 'Get off or die!" and of course Haru did as he was told and stood back next Momiji.

"Alrighty! See you later Yuki, Kyo!" Momiji said then walked off with Haru to their class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakky-Chan: Don't worry people this isn't the end I just want you to know that since my birthday is on December 20 and this is the Month of Giving 'cause of Christmas. I've decided that I will be giving you a Christmas present by making that a long chapter for you all! Now we will be discussing my birthday present that I will be getting from you at the end of this chapter. X D**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the last school bell went off, Motoko sighed and packed up her book bag. She remembered that she had told her fellow Prince Yuki lovers that she had a plan on how to destroy that witch, Tohru Honda, but the truth was she didn't have a clue. All her original plans had failed badly and that was all thanks to her three body guards Umi, Uo, and the Demon queen Hanajima.

As she slowly walked home she thought of some evil plans that she could do to Tohru on the weekend. She had found out by one of the clubs spies that she and her followers were planning on spending time together just the four of them. 'Now the only question is to figure out how to torture her without that Demon Queen knowing it us.' Motoko thought to herself. She was soon taken out of her dreamland when her butt came crashing down to the ground.

"Ouch...that hurt..." She then rubbed her butt trying to ease her pain not even caring to look up to see what she had bumped into.

"Um…Excuse me but is your name Motoko Minagawa?" A Woman asked with a silky voice. The Woman held out her hand for Motoko, who humbly took it. After Motoko got up and wiped off some of the dirt on her she looked up to see a tall thin lady that seemed to be in her mid twenties. Wearing a short leather skirt a bright red tang top, a pair of high heel boots and long brown hair with pink highlight that ended around her stomach area.

Motoko slowly nodded her head. "Yes, why are you asking? Do you need directions to my Family's store?" The woman shook her head.

"No," She said politely, "I was looking for you. You see, I understand that you have a little problem with a girl named Tohru Honda...Correct?" Motoko looked surprised as she nodded her head. "Well, I'm here to help you with my services, my name is Chang Long and I am just the gal who can help you but for me to help you, I need to talk somewhere private with you. The walls have ears. Do you know where we can talk?" Chang asked giving her a smile that Motoko thought was trustful.

"Why yes, please follow me Chang-san."

Once Motoko led Chang to her room she quickly put up the 13 locks that she had to separate her from her 'lovely' mother. After she locked the last lock she turned around and gave Chang a sweat smile showing that she wasn't insane. She then pulled up her computer chair up to the bed where Chang was sitting and sat down.

"I can see you and your mom have a 'wonderful relationship'..." Chang said sarcastically. She then looked around Motoko's room and examined the large Yuki posters that hang around her room.

"Yes, well I'm sure anyone can see our 'lovely' bond between each other." Motoko replied as she got comfy in her chair. "Now, you were saying about how you can take care of that witch-I mean Tohru Honda...?"

"Ah, being very persistent now aren't we? Well, yes I did say that and don't you worry about how this plan will unfold... I just want to ask you a few questions…" Chang said getting up and looking at the daisies that were in a prince Yuki club vase. Motoko watched her with a questioning eye.

"Questions? What do you mean by that?" Motoko asked as she watched Chang pick up one of the flowers and pick off some of the petals as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, you see I have another customer who wants me to get rid of her and since I see that she is so popular. She has taken my interest so I want to get some information on my prey before..." Chang dropped the destroyed flower on the ground and smashed her foot on top of it "I make my pounce..." She gave Motoko a devilish grin as she watched Motoko eyes grow large "Oh, don't worry... I won't hurt her the way you're thinking... I am just supposed to deliver...and trust me if you give me information about sometime were she won't be with a Sohma then you will be rewarded with a great thing...Just think, Tohru will be so scared to even looked a Yuki or any of his family members once I give her...a warning.."

Motoko gave a small gulp of fear. She knew that Chang was lying by the way assuring her that Tohru wouldn't get hurt. 'I have to do this for Yuki! I must!' She then took a deep breath washing away her fear as she nodded her head.

"Just ask me any thing about those two being together and I can tell you every thing you will need."

-------------------------------------------

Once Chang was done with her interview she stepped out of Motoko's house and started to walk down the street when a black mustang pulled up. Chang opened the door and settled herself in the passenger set.

Saioji sat in the driver's seat. He had his brown hair in a low pony tail, wearing a green shirt with black sleek pants.

"So, Soi... what did you get?" Asked Saioji as he pulled away from the curb. Soi smirked and leaned her seat back.

"Well, besides finding that every girl in that school is insane about that Sohma kid and that every girl wishes that Honda girl go burn in Hell... I found some interesting things..." Saioji chuckled at the statement

"Really...tell me, what did you find? I mean, besides the lovely stuff that you just told me."

"I found enough that I know when I get this girl. Now, I only said that I would get the girl, but..." Soi voice became serious as she looked at Saioji. "That is all I do I give you the girl and our bargain. I don't call you, you don't call me...got it?" Saioji nodded as he watched the road.

"Yes, you know that when I call upon you it is when I get myself into a pickle, but don't worry I won't even mention you, love, so you can trust me." Saioji pulled over the car and turned it off. Looked at Soi with a caring face "I mean we have worked like this for years haven't we?"

Soi nodded her head.

"Yes, and I plan on keeping that way." Soi then got out of the car and shut the door.

----------------------------------------------

As Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki entered the house, they heard laughing coming in from the living room. Yuki, and Kyo's faces went pale and both quickly dashed to their room. Leaving Tohru, the curious and air headed girl, to investigate. She set down her stuff and slowly walked into the living room and found, the three Mabudachi sitting at the table. Hatori, sitting in between Shigure and Ayame, was frowning with a big blush line across his face as the other two, Shigure and Ayame, were laughing on the floor while holding beer bottles. Tohru stood there watching them with a big questioning look on her face as she watched the two air-heads laugh on the ground until

"Oh, Good evening Tohru-kun... How are you feeling?" Hatori asked making the laughing stop and made both Shigure and Ayame sit up acting like nothing had happened but Hatori still held the blush across his checks.

"Oh I'm feeling much better" Tohru replied then tilting her head and looking at Hatori "But Hatori-san... why are you blushing...?" That Question made the whole room go silent. Hatori lifted himself off the floor and walked out of the living room area as Shigure and Aya failing to hold in their laughter. Once Hatori left the room they burst out laughing wiping away some tears that came rolling down their face.

"Um...I don't understand...Why are you guys laughing Shigure-san?" Tohru asked as she sat herself down. Shigure took in some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he shook his head.

"Oh, we were just remembering a very silly moment when we were young nothing more. Ayame I think you should get going... I'm sure after the teasing we gave Hatori he will surely want to go home." said Shigure.

"OH Yes I better go! We mustn't let our dear Haa-san kill himself! Goodbye Gure-san! See ya later Tohru-kun!" Aya then walked out of the house and you could hear the soft cry,

"Haa-san come back! Wait don't back up the car yet! I'm in the middle of the road!" Tohru's face went pale as Shigure had a little sweat drop form on his head.

"Hahaha! Haa-san you're so funny! Please don't do that again, ok well lets go!" Tohru then gave out a nervous laugh and started to walk to the Kitchen.

"Oh, Shigure I going to make some tea... Oh and Umi, Hana and Uo want me to spend the weekend together with them and Umi-Chan wants me to spend the night at her house tomorrow night...I-is that ok?" Tohru played with her thumbs as Shigure took a long pause and thought of his options.

He then gave a smile and nodded his head. "Of course you can go Tohru-Kun!" Tohru nodded her head and walked into the Kitchen and started to make Shigure's tea while making dinner for that night.

_'This is going to so much fun! I just can't wait for Tomorrow!' _Thought Tohru as she cut the lettuce for their meal. If only she knew what was going to be in store for her.

----------------------------------------------

**Sakky-Chan: Awesome! I am done with chapter 6! I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed, I have never seen so many people beg for a chapter before. Anyway I also want to thank you cause I have gotten 30 reviews from you all so far and I think that is really cool.**

**Now as I have said in the middle of this chapter my Birthday is on the December 20 and I don't ask for much. All I want you to do is give me a really nice long happy review! I know it's a simple gift! You can do it!**

**Naruto: yeah…don't go all out…-sarcastic-**

**Sakky-Chan: now go ahead and review! Go on nothing holding you back!**


End file.
